


Angular

by Mira_Mira



Series: Inktober 2018 [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is really happy they both like each other, Multi, Sun and Ilia really like their girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: On the ship from Menagerie to Haven, Sun gets together with Blake, who also gets together with Ilia, Ilia and Sun are perfectly happy just being friends. Blake is happy she can date them both without jealousy getting in the way.





	Angular

When Sun woke up it was to an empty bed. Patting the blankets only to find them cold he curled up. He thought cats loved the warmth. Grumbling as he forced himself from the beds grasp, he stumbled to the closet. Eyes half closed he grabbed his pants forgoing the shirt. Still half asleep his feet moved him towards the kitchen, or what could be called the kitchen on the boat. Giggling tugged at his ears as the smell of pancakes tugged at his nose.

 

Stumbling into the kitchen he found Blake trying to set the table while Ilia hung off her. Kali was giggling while Ghira ignored them, flipping pancakes.

 

“Morning, Sun,” Kali turned setting the table in her daughters place. Mumbling a good morning Sun stumbled to Blake.

 

“M’ve my cu’les now…” a snort was his only response as he felt Ilia move so that Blake could hug him. With a happy sigh he snuggled into the warmth she provided.

 

“Did you get any sleep?” A sleepy head shake was her answer. “Suuun!” He felt himself being pushed into a chair, plate set before him, piled high with… banana pancakes. A grateful smile was sent Ghira’s way as he slowly dug in.

 

“What is it with you two and banana pancakes?” Two pairs of eyes were directed at Blake, blank in incomprehension. With a snort she sat down between her lovers. Sun leaned towards the warmth that Blake always seemed to emit. 

 

A few minutes of silence passed, filled by the clanking of silverware. “We’re almost to Haven, and the weapons and volunteers need a final tune up. As much as I hope they will just surrender, we have to be ready for anything.”

 

“Ghira, it’s still breakfast. Give them a chance to wake up.”

 

“Of course, dear.” As the three finished their food, Sun felt himself fully waking. With a smile and thank you he grabbed the plates of his girlfriend and his friend. Quickly washing them he headed back to their room. A quick knock to let them know he was their and he walked in. Smiling as he pulled Blake into a quick kiss, little more than a brush of lips.

 

Turning to Ilia, arms out for a hug, his smile grew teasing. “Wanna kiss too?” Moving towards her he made exaggerated smooching motions, sounds included. With a roll of her eyes and quirked lips she pushed past him.

 

“Blake, your pet is getting in the way. You should collar him or something.”

  
“Rude!” Laughter bubbled up as their girlfriend just looked at them. Deciding not to comment she turned, making sure that it showed just how  _ powerful  _ she was. With a gulp he glanced at Ilia. Gray eyes met blue, a beat them both sprinted out of the room. Catching up to Blake they settled into either side of her, teasing being passed between all three.


End file.
